


Our Hidden Scenery

by Kodzuqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Eyesight, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Photographer Iwaizumi Hajime, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodzuqueen/pseuds/Kodzuqueen
Summary: A person's eyesight is one of the blessings the person from above blessed us with, but there is someone in this world who’s slowly losing one. And Iwaizumi happened to meet one.A Haikyuu Iwaoi AU where Iwaizumi found Oikawa attractive and want him to be his model, not knowing the other's current struggle.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Our Hidden Scenery

**Author's Note:**

> Rawr.

The rain poured as Iwaizumi took another step on the wet ground.

It was at the start of July, indicating the rainy season of Japan. Puddles filled with rainwater filled the concreated road, a harsh cold wind blew as he kept walking. The raindrops hitting the umbrella placed above his head filled his ears.

Iwaizumi sighed as he glanced at the wet road in front of him. He was on his way to school, strolling through the crowded city with the rain pouring over the people.

It was a perfect morning for Iwaizumi, he woke up before his alarm would ring, no accidents, the horde of people wasn’t enough to ruin his day. Even the rain added to the aesthetic.

The sight of tall buildings wet concrete, and the fresh wind calmed Hajime down as he stepped closer to the bus station in front of him. The free seat under the gray shed took his attention, quickly approaching down the row of plastic chairs.

He entered the small bus station before closing the clear umbrella, shaking the rest of the water the clear plastic absorbed. He walked closer towards the orange seat, quickly noticing the guy sitting a couple of seats far from his.

“Is anyone sitting here?” His murmured taking the guy’s attention of the road in front of them, meeting Iwaizumi’s gaze. His eyes were covered with clear thick lenses, but It was enough for Iwaizumi to tell that his eyes were beautiful.

The two were staring into each other’s soul as they stare into the eyes in front of them, the water dancing around them, raindrops meeting the ground as they fall thousands of meters from above.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, looking away from the chocolate eyes owned by the other. He could feel the heat spreading through his cheeks and neck as he watched the man rub the back to his neck, specifying the awkward scene.

“No. No one’s sitting there.” The other murmured. Iwaizumi quickly sat down at the chair; cheeks still tinted with red, placing his backpack in front of him. He covered his cheeks with the bag, trying to calm the present heat in his face.

He lifted him from the bag, meeting the view of the wet scenery in front of him. He watched as the vehicles passed, splashing the water around the concrete. Iwaizumi tried to ignore the stranger seated a couple of seats away from him.

The stranger was still staring at the road in front of him, completely unbothered by what happened earlier. Iwaizumi sighed, extending his wrist to his eyes level, watching as the lines placed inside his wristwatch move.

_7:55_

He placed his arm on top of his backpack, chewing the insides of his cheeks as he waited for the bus to arrive. He looked back at the scenery in front of him, light rain still pouring on the puddled ground, it was then Hajime confirmed that the rain wasn’t going to end any time sooner.

There were five more minutes before his bus will arrive. The faint sound of rain calmed the heat, losing the tint in his cheeks. But the heat soon returned when his gaze transferred from the road to the man sitting seats away from him.

Iwaizumi’s hands subconsciously opened the zipper of his backpack, fishing the camera inside the bag. He gripped the gadget inside as he tried to think about what his words to the man will be. It took him time before he could finally think about what will he say to the man, but he took too much time.

As he was about to speak, he took his built courage and slightly opened his mouth. But the courage was soon crushed when the sound of the bus breaking and water splashing. The man stood up from his seat and started to walk towards the vehicle.

The heavy feeling stuck Iwaizumi down to the plastic chair, he wanted to stand up and approached the guy, who was now entering the bus. His right hand slowly took the bag off his lap, both of his feet planted down to the ground.

Too planted, that he stood into his place.

Not moving and completely stuck.

It didn’t take time before the man could fully enter the bus and the vehicle to move. The beeping sound woke Iwaizumi up from the daze, lifting his foot off the ground, but he took too much time. The water resting on the ground splashes as the wheels started to move. The disappointment drowned Iwaizumi as he sat back down to the chair.

He was completely frustrated with himself; he lost the possibility of having a model to photograph. The memory of the guy’s chocolate eyes flashed inside his head, making him sink deeper into the plastic.

Iwaizumi’s bus arrived, dragging both the frustration and his flustered face into his class. The curiosity of his classmates was shocked into their minds as soon as their eyes met the red tint scattered across Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

After a couple of hours of wondering how will he able to find the man, his schedule finally came to an end.

“Hajime.” One of his classmates, Matsukawa, approached him. Iwaizumi placed the pile of books into his bag, dragging the backpack into his broad shoulders. “Why were you flustered this morning?”

“I wasn’t.” Iwaizumi lied. He knew that once he told his friend about the man, teasing and mocking would be the price of the story.

“I know you,” Matsukawa stated, teasing the other who glared at him with pure annoyance, sitting down to the wooden sit in front of his friend’s desk. “Something mustn’t happen.”

“I just had a _good_ morning.”

“You did?”

“I did.”

“Well, if it came from you and It was raining,” Matsukawa stood up from the chair, placing his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You must _really_ have a good day.”

Iwaizumi quickly shrugged his arm off his shoulder, his best friend laughing in the response to his action.

“You had a great view of the scenery?” Matsukawa swung his bag around his shoulders, turning towards the door. Iwaizumi followed his friend’s tracks when the features of the man reappeared inside his head.

Iwaizumi couldn’t stop the creeping smile pulling up his lips, stopping his steps.

“Let’s just say,” He started, catching up to his friend, throwing his right arm around Matsukawa’s shoulders. The memory of the man on the bus station projected inside his head, pulling his smile wider.

“I really had _beautiful_ scenery in front of me this morning.”

* * *

The rain returned every morning.

Ringing coming from the phone settled on his nightstand vibrated as the song woke him up from his deep slumber, the whispers of the cold hush of air hitting the green trees outside his opened window. Curtains placed above him rose as the strong wind blew.

Iwaizumi flickered his eyes open, the soft light coming from his window welcomed him. The sun rose but the dark clouds filled with rain covered the bright star to the beam. He extended his arm, both trying to reach for his phone, and the lamp settled on the wooden nightstand.

Once he succeeded, Iwaizumi pulled the chord off his phone before bringing the device close to his face. His features scrunched up in annoyance as the bright light coming from the screen welcomed his eyes.

He blinked a couple of times before adjusting to the bright light, the phone was still vibrating and singing the alarm. Iwaizumi quickly stopped the alarm from playing, groaning in annoyance before shoving his head down to the soft pillow behind him.

The man groaned in irritation; it took him time before he could finally start his day. The faint sound of raindrops hitting the glass window made his head raise from the cushion. The rain came back again. It has been 4 days since the rain first came, it also has been 4 days since he last saw the man.

The brown locks, pale skin, chocolate-colored eyes covered with thick lenses.

The image of the man again, flashed inside Iwaizumi’s head, bringing the flushed heat in his cheeks. He sighed before standing up, completely ignoring the heat crawling up his face.

Iwaizumi pressed the light switch on, walking out the wooden bedroom door. He accomplished his daily routine. Taking a bath, even though the cold breeze could’ve frozen him to death. Cooking and eating before changing into his uniform.

The shuffling disturbed Iwaizumi, taking his attention while putting on his shoes. He glanced towards the direction of the door opening, revealing his roommate who just woke up from his sleep.

“Good morning.” He greeted the man as he finished putting on both of his shoes, standing up in both of his legs. The man nods, walking closer to the kitchen, reaching for the mug before filling it with the coffee Iwaizumi made.

“Makki it’s still early, go back to sleep.” The man took the mug of his face, looking at Iwaizumi, noticing the man’s clothes. Iwaizumi could see the deep bags settled under his roommate’s face, signaling the stress he received from the night before.

“Why are you early?” Iwaizumi reached for the umbrella before facing the man, who was still looking with his eyes filled with curiosity.

“It’s raining.”

_“You hate the rain.”_

Iwaizumi gave the man a small smile before taking his keys from the table, “I do,”

“But there’s nothing wrong on appreciating it.” He finished, walking closer to the door before waving off goodbye to his friend. Hanamaki replied with a goodbye, both confused and curious about why his friend was smiling like an idiot on the way to school.

Iwaizumi closed the door, locking it before taking another step outside their apartment building. He walked closer to the stairs, stepping down the stairs while humming a melody he was sure he heard before.

It didn’t take him a long time before he reached the exit of the building, opening the clear umbrella before putting it above his head. Iwaizumi sighed before exiting the shed of the building, taking a step of the wet road in front of him,

Puddles and rainwater filled the gaps of the cocreated roads, raindrops hitting the plastic made a faint sound that calmed Iwaizumi down. It was the same routine for the past 4 days of the rainy season.

He looked around the scenery, noticing the few crowds slowly building up as moments passed. Iwaizumi kept walking, stepping through the puddles of rainwater, causing his shoes to get wet but he wouldn’t even bother to care.

Iwaizumi saw the sight of the gray bus station getting closer as he took raised his foot off the ground. He didn’t even notice how fast his pace in walking was, all he could think of is the heavy feeling of courage and hope building in his system.

He knew that the day wasn’t going to the same day as the past 4 days. The man walked closer to the bus station, griping on the strap of his backpack that was swung around his shoulder. The rush of hope pumped his heart as he stood in front of the station.

Hajime was right.

The same man he met 4 days ago was sitting down on the same seat with a different set of clothes. Iwaizumi swallowed the building lump inside his throat as it started to go dry. It looked like the man hasn’t noticed his presents as Iwaizumi watched the man stare into the wet road.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, taking the man’s attention off the road. His chocolate eyes met Iwaizumi’s, he watched as Hajime’s eyes grew into plates as he met the boy’s gaze. The heat inside Iwaizumi started to build up, the courage he worked for was soon gone as they both stare into each other’s soul.

“Anyone sitting here?”

“No.”

Iwaizumi nervously bit his bottom lip as he sat down on the free seat, there was still a couple of seats that split the two from having a conversation. The other puffed his cheeks, completely taking the embarrassment from their current action.

The photographer tried to look away, but his eyes always happened to be dragged into the man settled a couple of seats away from him. The man cleared his throat, Hajime quickly took his gaze off the man.

Iwaizumi shuts both of his eyes in embarrassment, but the sound of the man starting a conversation woke him up. He looked at the man’s eyes, again trying reply but ended up being a hum.

The roaring of the thunder, large drops of rain fell from the sky made everything perfect.

“May I know,” The other started, making Iwaizumi freak out inside his blank face.

“Are you a photographer?” Iwaizumi was completely taken aback by how observant the man seated next to him was. He bit his lips before answering with a nod and a hum because he knew that if he opened his mouth, he will completely mess up. 

He looked away from the man’s eyes, looking into the beautiful view of the road in front of him. Iwaizumi could feel the horrible embarrassment embracing him once he will arrive home. His attention was soon taken by hearing the man beside him let out a giggle.

"How did you know?"

"You have been staring for about 3 minutes now."

Iwaizumi’s eyes averted to the other, watching as the man giggle while showing Hajime the smile that will probably be a part of Iwaizumi’s dreams. The man soon stopped, opening his eyes and looking at the emerald eyes through his lenses.

“Don’t worry I won’t judge you. I actually adore the photographers.”

“May I ask why?” Hajime asked for the first time in their conversation. He could clearly notice the man squinting and forcing himself to blink, signing irritation in his eyes.

Silence accrued in their conversation, only the hush whispers of the wind blowing, rain meeting the ground as they fall could be heard.

_“They could always find beauty in something worthless.”_

The words of the stranger struck Iwaizumi like thunder. He knew the man was right, but aside from him wanted to confront the guy’s statement. Of course, he didn’t know the reason behind the stranger’s words, but there was one thing he knew, and that is the words that were important to him.

“Well,” Iwaizumi tried to revive their conversation, but soon died when he lost the words as soon as he opened his mouth to speak. It took time and silence before Iwaizumi could finally find the right words today, thinking and reflecting if it was a great decision to say.

“There’s always a hidden beauty in the scenery, people just need the right eyes to see it.”

_Wrong move._

Silence again surrounded the two, the heavy atmosphere hostage both of them in silence. Iwaizumi’s gaze was still stuck into the other, so it didn’t take him time before he could notice the man standing up from his seat.

He didn’t know the man, but something inside him told him to follow him.

“You’re right,” The stranger stated, still facing Iwaizumi with his back. “People need the right eyes to see _that_ scenery.”

Iwaizumi still glued his eyes in the structure in front of him, waiting for the man to speak up.

“But there always one that couldn’t see it, no matter how hard they try.” Hajime could feel the emotions rushing in the voice. He watched the man taking another step, opening the umbrella in his hands and placing it above his head. This was the second time he landed eyes on the man and the first time having their conversation, but something in both the stranger's eyes and words made Iwaizumi know him more than he does.

He turned his head towards the sitting other, orbs filled with pure emotion. The clear lenses covering half of the man’s features reflected as the soft light coming from the light of the arriving bus.

“Like you?” It was insensitive for Iwaizumi to ask the man a question, knowing the man’s emotions could burst at any moment.

_“Like me.”_

“Then let me show you.” Iwaizumi stood up from his seat, “Be my model.”

_The roars of thunder returned._

“No.”

_And the sound that it returned with was harsh._

The silence surrounds them again, tension could be felt in the air they were breathing. Iwaizumi watch as the buy-in front of them arrive, ruining the patterns of the puddles settled on the concreated ground.

The stranger walked closer to the bus, waiting for the doors to open. He could still feel Iwaizumi’s gaze behind him, he turned around, meeting the green eyes staring into his soul.

A giggle slipped from the man’s lips as he watched the determination ooze out of the teen’s eyes. He sighed before opening his mouth to speak.

“If you’re really determined,” The stranger walked closer to Hajime, the bus behind him waiting for him to go inside.

“Then make me say yes.”

_Pride._

The chocolate-colored eyes were drowning in both pride and frustration. The man walked inside the vehicle, leaving Iwaizumi standing in the front bus as the wheels started to move.

_Frustration._

Iwaizumi shook his head, walking back to the rows of plastic chairs. Both curiosity and frustration filling his system, he couldn’t even process the embarrassment. All he could think about is how will he make the man agree to his offer.

_Determination._

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
